Acuérdate de mí
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Cosmo/Wanda. Cuando las amigas de Wanda urden un plan para que esta se separe de su esposo, este y Timmy tendrán que ponerlo todo para recuperar lo mas valioso que pueden tener: la memoria del hada de cabello rosado.
1. Amnesia

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Acuérdate de mí"**

**Cap. 1**

**-Continuen haciendo sus ejercicios!... y rápido!**

**Todos los padrinos de Mundo Mágico hacían sus flexiones en varita lo mas rápido que podían. Wanda y Sissy se movían a un mismo ritmo, mientras platicaban sobre sus ahijados intentando distraerse, cuando un ruido de alguien ahogandose las distrajo.**

**-Cosmo!**

**El padrino de cabello verde se había quedado colgando del cuello en su varita y se estaba poniendo azul. Wanda se soltó de su varita y descolgó a su marido de la suya.**

**-Argh!... casi me muero **

**-Wanda, de verdad no se como te casaste con él- le dijo Sissy mientras el hada de cabello rosa le frotaba la espalda a su marido**

**-Cosmo, cariño, estás bien?- dijo preocupada la pelirosada sin prestar atención a su amiga**

**El padrino asintió frotandose el cuello.**

**-Mucho mejor **

**-Deberías poner mas atención a lo que haces- lo regaño- recuerda que tenemos que estar listos para cuando Timmy regrese de la escuela**

**Una sombra cubrió a ambos padrinos que voltearon y gritaron.**

**-Ustedes deberían estar entrenando!- Jorgen les gritó y Cosmo y Wanda aparecieron otra vez colgando de sus varitas- si quieren llegar con su ahijado… necesitan entrenar! Uno, dos, uno, dos!**

**-Jeje… pobre Wanda… de verdad, es una lástima que tengas que cuidar del pobre- volvió a decirle Sissy**

**Cosmo hizo como que no escuchaba los comentarios de la amiga de Wanda… después de todo, lo único que le importaba era que ella lo queria así como el era y eso era lo importante.**

**-Deja de hablar de Cosmo, Sissy- le dijo Wanda- yo lo amo y me gusta que sea como es**

**-Mira Wanda!- le gritó Cosmo- mientras hago flexiones me puedo rascar la nariz con los pies! **

**-Ahh…- a Wanda le salió una gotita en la cabeza mientras Sissy la veía con expresión de burla- claro Cosmo **

**Después de un rato, todos los padrinos estaban descansando de su entrenamiento con Jorgen… los entrenaba demasiado duro para cumplir con los requisitos de cada deseo que se pudiera conceder a los ahijados… **

**Wanda estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, leyendo una novela mientras Cosmo perseguía maripositas mágicas.**

**-Vengan aca maripositas!- les decía- vamos a volar todos juntos!- Cosmo se transforma en una mariposita verde- me gusta!... parezco un gusanito **

**Wanda sonrió mientras veía a su ahora diminuto marido, volar con los bichitos… de verdad, a veces parecía un niño… pero el niño mas dulce de todos, Wanda se sentía muchísimo muy afortunada de tenerlo…**

**-Hola Wanda- le dijeron algunas hadas que se sentaron a su lado**

**-Hola chicas- respondió la pelirosada**

**-Veo que aun sigues con Cosmo- dijo una viendo al bichito que pasaba volando entre ellas**

**-Adiós Wanda, adiós chicas!**

**Las hadas miraron con desprecio a Cosmo y Wanda frunció los ojos.**

**-Algún problema con ello?... ya esta es la septima vez en el día en que tengo que escuchar comentarios sobre mi esposo **

**-Es que tienes que admitirlo Wanda- dijo un hada de cabello azul- te casaste con un idiota… porque dejaste a Juanissimo?**

**-Porque Juanissimo SI es un idiota **

**-Es rico- dijo otra hada- apuesto e inteligente… y Cosmo fue el peor hada de la Magiacademia… que fue lo que viste en él?**

**-Es cierto que no le fue bien en la Magiacademia- dijo Wanda- pero aun así, es el mejor padrino mágico del mundo**

**-Pobrecita de ti- le dijo el hada de pelo azul- tener que cuidarlo…**

**-YA BASTA!- Wanda se levantó y recogió sus cosas- no se que se traen el día de hoy, que no nos han dejado en paz… si no van a dejar de hablar de Cosmo, entonces, mejor no se nos acerquen**

**Wanda se fue volando furiosa hasta donde estaba Cosmo. Este ya estaba transformado y la veía un poco extraño.**

**-Vamonos a casa, cariño- le dijo Wanda con una sonrisa, pero Cosmo no se movía y apretaba su varita un poco- sucede algo?**

**-Yo… esto…- Wanda levantó una ceja y Cosmo suspiró- lo lamento mucho**

**-Que es lo que lamentas?- Wanda lo miró preocupada**

**-Ser tan idiota- bajó la mirada- he estado escuchandolas todo el día… y es cierto, soy un completo fracaso como padrino mágico!- Cosmo se puso a lloriquear y a mojar a Wanda mientras las hadas a lo lejos comenzaban a reir- y ahora se burlan de ti, por mi culpa! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Wanda suspiró y sonrió un poco… como no adorarlo?... le conmovía mucho, Cosmo sufría muchisimo cuando a ella le sucedía algo y hacía todo lo posible porque fuera feliz… que mas le podía pedir?. Entonces, lo besó.**

**-Tu sabes que te amo tal y como eres cielo- le dijo abrazandolo y el también lo hizo sonriendo- jamás te cambiaría… jamás…**

**-Que bueno…- Cosmo se rascó la cabeza con la varita- ya me estaba preocupando… creo que ya es hora de ir con Timmy**

**-Muy cierto!**

**Ambos padrinos levantaron sus varitas y desaparecieron, mientras las hadas solo veían donde antes habían estado.**

**-Sigo pensando que es muy injusto que Wanda tenga que cargar con ese niñete como marido- dijo el hada azul**

**-Tenemos que hacer algo por la pobre- dijo otra mientras otras tres asentían**

**-Pues… yo tengo una idea- dijo Sissy sonriendo- esto será por el bien de Wanda… esto será lo que haremos…- Las hadas juntaron cabezas y comenzaron a reir**

**Esa noche, Cosmo y Wanda dormían tranquilamente en la pecera, cuando dos pequeños tiburones tomaron a Wanda y la desaparecieron. En Mundo Mágico, Wanda abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en una silla con una luz encima y se talló los ojos.**

**-Mi estimada Wanda- dijo una voz- esto es por tu bien**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Cosmo se despertó sobresaltado. Volteó a todos lados y notó que Wanda no estaba.**

**-Wanda?**

**Ningún sonido.**

**-Wanda?... Wanda?...- se metió al castillo de la pecera, levantó una piedra y comenzó a remover la arena- WANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-Hey Cosmo, que pasa?- Timmy se despertó tallandose los ojos**

**-TIMMY, NO ENCUENTRO A WANDA!- Cosmo se salió de la pecera y agitó al niño, cuyos ojos rebotaron un poco y se sostuvo la cabeza**

**-Tranquilo, la encontraremos**

**Cosmo se puso a lloriquear mientras Timmy iba buscando a su madrina por toda la casa… buscaron en esta, en el sótano, en la casita del árbol… y Cosmo se metió al estanque, en el armario, en el refrigerador y hasta se asomó en el retrete (y como se le atoró la cabeza, Timmy tuvo que sacarlo) pero nada…**

**-Solo nos queda un lugar por buscar- dijo el niño levantando un dedo**

**-En Vacalandia?… crees que hayan confundido a Wanda con una vaca?**

**-No Cosmo- Timmy puso expresión decidida- En Mundo Mágico**

**-Esto será difícil- dijo Cosmo levantando su varita y desapareciendo con todo y Timmy. **

**Al llegar a Mundo Mágico, Timmy tuvo que ayudar a su padrino a avanzar… recordaba que una vez, Wanda le contó lo difícil que era transportar a un humano a Mundo Mágico si estaban solos. Comenzaron a buscar a Wanda… pero lo que no sabían, era que en ese momento la que menos estaba preocupada por ellos era la misma Wanda…**

**-Reconoces a este chico Wanda?**

**Sissy le entregó una foto del peliverde al hada, que estaba un poco mareada y parpadeaba mucho; miró la foto sin poner expresión alguna y luego parpadeando, miró al hada frente a ella.**

**-Es el idiota del colegio- dijo levantando una ceja**

**-Tu estas saliendo con el?**

**Wanda puso expresión de asco.**

**-Por favor Sissy, no me gustan esas bromas!- bufó- tu sabes perfectamente que mi novio es Juanissimo Magnífico!**

**Las hadas de alrededor sonrieron… su hechizo había surtido efecto… **

**TBC**

**…**


	2. Presentimiento

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Acuérdate de mí"**

**Cap. 2**

**En el preciso instante en que Wanda pronunció aquellas palabras a Cosmo le recorrió un escalofrío que lo dejó en el piso.**

**-Ay ay ay!**

**-Cosmo, Cosmo, reacciona!- exclamó Timmy mientras lo agitaba**

**-Timmy, algo le pasó a Wanda!- dijo el peliverde tomando al niño por las solapas de la playera rosa y comenzando a lloriquear- y fue algo malo!**

**-Tranquilizate!- dijo soltandose del agarre del padrino y sacudiendose- por qué dices eso?**

**-Porque siempre que sucede algo con Wanda yo lo siento- explicó- así como Wanda puede sentir cuando estamos en peligro**

**-Vaya… no sabía eso- dijo Timmy sorprendido- entonces… a donde la buscamos?**

**-Eh… no lo sé… yo nunca se nada! BUAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Cosmo volvió a lloriquear y Timmy suspiró resignado. Tal parecía que tendría que ser el quien pensara en como encontrar a la pelirosada.**

**Y en otra parte…**

**-Y como tu sabrás mi querida Wanda, ya tengo el suficiente dinero mágico para manteneros **

**-Guau, sabía que eras listo… que bueno que todo te haya salido bien**

**Con el debido convencimiento de Sissy y compañía, Juanissimo había aceptado participar de la "recuperación" de memoria de Wanda y se la había llevado al SPA Mágico con el. Wanda en un principio estaba encantada, pero…**

**Algo no estaba bien. Era extraño, se supone que ella era la novia de Juanissimo y lo quería muchísimo… entonces, porqué no sentía absolutamente nada por el español?. Y no solo eso, por alguna razón sentía que debía de alejarse de el, que no estaba bien…**

**-Wanda, querida?**

**-No es nada Juanissimo- dijo el hada sonriendo aparentemente despreocupada- y dime… porque tu secretaria te saluda de esa manera? ¬¬**

**-No le hagas caso- beso en la mano de Wanda- esta envidiosa de ti **

**-Claro- sonrió pero de nuevo, volvió a sentir que debía de alejarse de ahí…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cosmo y Timmy seguían buscando a Wanda por Mundo Mágico. Ya habían ido con Jorgen, habían ido a preguntar en los puestos de información…**

**-Tal vez esté con los Antipadrinos- sugirió Cosmo y Timmy rodó los ojos- tal vez se enamoró de AntiCosmo!**

**-Por supuesto que no- dijo Timmy- tal vez fue de compras… después de todo, es una mujer**

**-Eso es cierto- dijo el peliverde**

**Y comenzaron a reir.**

**-Si, seguramente en estos momentos está haciendo cosas de chicas- dijo Timmy sonriendo pero luego, escuchó unos sob sob detrás de el- Cosmo?**

**El padrino verde tenía expresión de llorar otra vez.**

**-Ahora que sucede? ¬¬**

**-Wanda… ella siempre me llevaba de compras con ella… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Otra vez comenzó a llorar. Timmy se estaba cansando, en parte porque así no avanzaban nada y por otro lado, cada que lloraba se inundaba la calle.**

**-Cosmo, ya, ya se me ocurrió algo!- exclamó el niño sacudiendo a su padrino**

**-Ya sabes donde está Wanda?- dijo Cosmo**

**-No, pero tengo una idea de cómo encontrarla- dijo el niño- deseo un par de detectores de magia, que solo detecten la varita de Wanda!**

**-Espero poder hacerlo yo solito- dijo**

**Movió la varita y aparecieron dos magos gemelos y se quedaron viendo alrededor. Cosmo sonrió encantado y a Timmy se le cayó la quijada al suelo.**

**-Cosmo, que significa esto!? **

**-Me pediste a un par de actores de magia y aquí están!... y siempre vienen en paquetes de dos **

**-Dije DETECTORES! D-E-T-E-C-T-O-R-E-S… DETECTORES, NO ACTORES!**

**-Seguro que no dijiste actores?- dijo Cosmo rascandose la cabeza- es curioso, estaba seguro de que habías dicho actores**

**Timmy se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y Cosmo sonrió apenado, antes de voltearse hacia los tipos.**

**-Disculpen, escenario equivocado**

**Y con un "puf" los dos actores desaparecieron.**

**-Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Cosmo**

**-Yo buscaré en el Bunker de la Risa del Tío Puñetazo, por si acaso- dijo Timmy inseguro- tu quedate aquí, por si la ves**

**-Lo que usted diga general!- exclamó Cosmo sonriente con una mano en la frente**

**Timmy volvió a rodar los ojos y se fue. Cosmo se estuvo quieto durante un rato pero… es Cosmo ^^, así que comenzó a volar de aquí a allá buscando con que entretenerse.**

**-Esto es Mundo Mágico?... es aburrido- rezongó.**

**Donde mas podría estar Wanda?... donde no habían buscado?. Y entonces, se le prendió el único foquito que aun no tenía fundido… pero claro! A lo mejor y había ido por otro día libre de magia en el SPA Mágico!. Pero… ahí estaba Juanissimo ¬¬… pero que importaba, si Wanda lo amaba solo a él.**

**Cosmo voló hasta el SPA Mágico esperando encontrar ahí a su esposa… y si no, pues que mas, le pediría ayuda al idiota de la coleta para que le ayudara, seguramente y diría que si sin pensarlo y pues mientras mas fueran, mejor.**

**Pero lo que no esperaba a encontrarse era a Juanissimo con Wanda entre sus brazos… y la estaba besando!**

**Ahí se apagó todo. Todo se congeló mientras Cosmo no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.**

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Lucha infructuosa

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Acuérdate de mí"**

**Cap. 3**

**Cosmo miraba sin parpadear aquella horrible escena… no podía creerlo… era una pesadilla, de seguro eso era. Se pellizcó a si mismo, con mas fuerza de la necesaria pero nada, aquella escena seguía ante sus ojos sin cambiar en absoluto.**

**Su corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse en pedazos cada vez mas pequeños, mientras un nudo se apretaba en su garganta… porqué, porqué le estaba haciendo eso?**

**Frunció los ojos y voló hasta donde estaban aquellos dos… iba a aclarar ese asunto, en ese instante!**

**Wanda estaba con los ojos cerrados, besando a su "novio". Pero por alguna razón, aquello no le estaba gustando en absoluto… porqué?... se suponía que ella y Juanissimo habían sido novios desde siempre, porqué ahora le molestaría un hecho que le era tan natural?.**

**Abrió un poco los ojos mientras el beso terminaba… gracias al cielo, porque cada vez estaba mas incómoda. Miró por encima del hombro de Juanissimo y vió que el hada de cabello verde se acercaba y por alguna otra extraña razón, se emocionó y se puso nerviosa al mismo tiempo.**

**Porqué se ponía así? Era el perdedor de la escuela, aunque… se veía diferente… mas arreglado… y mucho mas apuesto. Un momento, "ella" estaba pensando que el pobre perdedor idiota de Cosmo era apuesto!?... algo no estaba bien…**

**-Wanda!- exclamó Cosmo- que estás haciendo?**

**Cosmo se veía muy molesto. Porqué Wanda estaba con Juanissimo?... es que acaso?**

**-El idiota de Cosmo- dijo Juanissimo sin soltar la mano del hada pelirosada- qué oportuno**

**-Wanda- lloriqueó el peliverde- es que acaso ya no me amas?**

**-Amarte?- preguntó Wanda molestandose un poco- porqué habría de hacerlo si ya tengo novio?- dijo recargandose en Juanissimo**

**A Cosmo se le cayó la mandíbula al piso… acaso ella hablaba en serio?**

**-Pero Wanda!- exclamó Cosmo- tu y yo llevamos casados 9,895 años!**

**-Por favor- dijo la pelirosada agitando una mano- que quieres tomarme el pelo?**

**-Pues tienes bastante- dijo Cosmo- pero no, no es eso!**

**-Yo jamás saldría con el idiota de la escuela- dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras Juanissimo le pasaba el brazo por la cintura**

**-Pero… pero Wanda…**

**-Qué no escuchaste a la dama?- dijo Juanissimo levantando su varita- largo de aquí, perdedor- sonrisa de superioridad **

**Pero Cosmo no se iba a rendir tan fácil.**

**-Apartate de mi camino Juanissimo- Cosmo ahora si estaba furioso… y solamente una vez se había puesto así, cuando cancelaron su programa favorito**

**-Jeje… vaya que eres necio- murmuró Juanissimo**

**Agarró la mano de Wanda y la estiró para que comenzaran a avanzar. Esta primero si fue con el, pero luego por alguna razón su corazón comenzaba a molestarle… sentía lastima por el peliverde?**

**Wanda se soltó de Juanissimo y avanzó hacia el peliverde, que la veía esperanzado… algo en el hada rosada le decía que ir con el estaba bien. Pero no estaba bien!. **

**-Escucha cariñito- le dijo al peliverde, algo que sintió que ya había dicho en otras ocasiones pero no recordaba a quién- tienes que hacerte de una vida… buscar a alguien… tratar de ganar la pareja de otros no esta bien**

**-Pero Wanda, yo no quiero ganarle la vida a nadie!- exclamó el peliverde- no recuerdas a Timmy?... lo que hemos pasado los tres juntos?**

**-Timmy?- Wanda hizo un esfuerzo… pling, nada. Nego con la cabeza.**

**-Es nuestro ahijado Wandita, "nuestro"- continuó Cosmo- de ambos… nos lo asignaron a ti y a mi, porque los dos siempre estamos juntos**

**Cosmo comenzaba a sentir que no podía hablar. Quería llorar. Qué había hecho para que lo rechazara de aquella manera?. O había algo mas? sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, de hecho, ahora que la miraba bien ni siquiera llevaba las ropas de siempre, parecía que había vuelto a ser la colegiala que alguna vez conoció.**

**-Cosmo… de verdad… lo lamento- dijo Wanda comenzando a volar hasta llegar con Juanissimo**

**A este se le prendió un foquito arriba de la cabeza y sonrió malévolamente.**

**-Wanda, querida- dijo el español tomandole las manos- he esperado tanto tiempo por ti…**

**-Eh… no te entiendo… pero gracias?- dijo la pelirosada confundida**

**-Quitale las manos de encima a mi esposa!**

**Cosmo no se iba a rendir… Wanda "era" de él… y nadie se la iba a quitar. Wanda por su parte, se sintió halagada por el hecho de importarle tanto a alguien, que hiciera la lucha, pero… ella ya estaba con Juanissimo y no quería lastimar al pobre.**

**-Gracias por recordarme ese "detalle" Cosmo- dijo Juanissimo con una sonrisa que hizo que al peliverde se le erizara el pelo de la nuca**

**"Detalle"?… de que "detalle" hablaba Juanissimo? Pensó Wanda confundida, hasta que Juanissimo la tomó por una mano.**

**-Wanda, amor mío- dijo el español- os casaríais conmigo?**

**Wanda y Cosmo abrieron mucho los ojos. Wanda miró durante un momento a Cosmo y luego a Juanissimo… porqué dudaba tanto?**

**-Si Juanissimo- dijo Wanda- me casaré contigo**

**Juanissimo saltó de alegría y volvió a besar a la pelirosada.**

**Cosmo cayó al suelo mirando fijamente a su esposa… Wanda… qué estaba sucediendo?... y sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar… **

**TBC**

**…**


	4. Solo una oportunidad

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Acuérdate de mí"**

**Cap. 4**

**Estaba agitandose mucho. De alguna manera, sentía mucho dolor, era insoportable, estaba muriendo. **

**-WANDA!**

**El pequeño pez dorado de ojos verdes pegó un respingo en la pecera de Timmy y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. **

**-Cosmo!... estás bien?**

**El niño de la gorrita rosa lo miraba desde su posición en la cama, evidentemente preocupado.**

**-Si, claro- dijo Cosmo- solo tuve una pesadilla… soñé que Wanda ya no estaba… pero que tonto, verdad Wanda?… Wanda?**

**Timmy puso ojos tristes cuando vio que Cosmo volvía a llorar con verdadero dolor. Quería ayudarlo pero… no tenía ni idea de cómo.**

**-Nunca debí de haber ido con ella al entrenamiento de Jorgen- suspiró Cosmo- yo la avergonzé frente a sus amigas y por eso me dejó**

**-Frente a sus amigas?- repitió Timmy**

**Y en eso, un foquito se iluminó arriba del niño. Pero claro!... conociendo a las hadas en Mundo Mágico, muy similares a Mamá Cosmo…**

**-Cosmo- dijo el niño- deseo volver a ir a Mundo Mágico**

**-Mundo Mágico?- repitió el peliverde- pero no puedo!**

**-Es cierto- dijo Timmy con un dedo en la barbilla- necesitas de la magia de Wanda para poderme llevar**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Cosmo comenzó a llorar otra vez y Timmy se palmeó la cabeza y tomando a Cosmo de la corbata comenzó a agitarlo.**

**-Deja de llorar!... estoy casi seguro de que las amigas de Wanda hicieron algo para separarlos a ti y a ella!**

**-Pero por qué harían eso?- dijo el hada deteniendose la cabeza mientras sus ojos saltaban cual canicas- si ellas quieren a Wanda…**

**-Si, pero no a ti- dijo el niño- y seguramente por eso mismo, los intentaron separar y tenemos que descubrir la manera de que Wanda vuelva a recordarte**

**-Ya veo**

**-Deseo ser un padrino mágico!- exclamó el niño**

**Cosmo levantó la varita y con un "puf", Timmy tenía alas y una varita.**

**-Vamos!- dijo el niño tomando de la mano al padrino y levantando la varita, ambos desaparecieron.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mundo Mágico.**

**Ambos aparecieron arriba de la MagiAcademia y Timmy se dejó caer al piso con expresión cansada. Aunque ya tenía práctica haciendola de padrino, no recordaba lo extremadamente cansado que podía ser el aparecerse cuando uno no tenía 10, 000 años de experiencia, por no hablar también del entrenamiento.**

**-Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Cosmo- Wanda se va a casar con Juanissimo y no tenemos tiempo para jugar a la escuela!**

**-Necesitas que Wanda te recuerde- dijo el niño sacudiendose y flotando al nivel de su padrino- así que intenta volver a conquistarla… yo iré a buscar a las amigas de Wanda para buscar un contrahechizo**

**-De acuerdo!- dijo el peliverde y haciendo "puf", desapareció**

**-Ahora, a buscar a las amigas de Wanda!- exclamó el niño- claro, si es que descubro quienes son**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cosmo avanzaba por los pasillos de la MagiAcademia y pasó una mano por una pared. Era extraño pero recordaba, como muchísimos años antes había caminado por esos mismos pasillos, pensando en Wanda y cómo luego caminaba por ese mismo sitio, pero esta vez, de la mano de su amada.**

**Agitó un poco la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía contado el tiempo si quería recuperar a Wanda, a "su" Wanda. Y tampoco quería que ese español patético le ganara, eso jamás lo iba a permitir, podía ser estúpido pero aún así, sabía lo que quería.**

**Comenzó a volar más rápido, buscando una cabellera rosada en algún lado… sabía que estaba cerca, podía sentirlo… después de todo, ya eran muchos años de vivir casados, así que ya tenía experiencia rastreando las señales de advertencia de su esposa.**

**Pasó por las puertas de las canchas de la escuela y escuchó una extraña música proveniente de su interior… era música de boda?**

**-Hay no!- exclamó Cosmo- ya se van a casar… y aquí!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Timmy volaba a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas alas por las cercanías de la escuela… sabía que debería de encontrar algo, lo que fuera!. El tampoco quería perder a su madrina mágica, aunque era muy enojona y regañona, la quería muchísimo.**

**Y la verdad, extrañaba que los regañara. Y sabía que Cosmo la extrañaba mas y eso era lo que mas le motivaba a seguir buscando, Cosmo y Wanda habían sido como sus padres durante mucho tiempo y por lo mismo no quería verlos separados.**

**Dio vuelta en una esquina, cuando una voz le llamó la atención.**

**-Estoy segura de que te ves estupenda Sissy**

**-Muchas gracias… ay, estoy tan emocionada que podría llorar!**

**-Y ese pobre patético… tenemos mucha suerte de que no se haya aparecido por aquí…**

**Timmy frunció los ojos y levantando la varita hizo "puf". Aunque quería llevar traje de detective, había terminado con un vestido de fiesta y muy pintado. Que mas daba, tenía que averiguar si ellas eran amigas de Wanda, para poder ayudar.**

**-Hola chicas- saludó Timmy poniendo voz aguda.**

**Las hadas lo vieron un poco extrañadas ante la curiosa apariencia de la recien llegada. Timmy tosió un poco.**

**-Ejem… por aquí me dijeron que se iba a casar Wanda- dijo el niño**

**-Si, por fin se va a casar con Juanissimo- dijo Sissy suspirando- pero… no recuerdo haberte invitado a ti**

**-Estoy segura- rio falsamente Timmy- y… ustedes saben por qué dejó a Co… a ese idiota pelo verde?... porque debo admitir que me agrada ver que lo haya dejado**

**-Oh, fue algo muy simple- dijo un hada de pelo azul- con borrarle la memoria desde que se enamoró de Cosmo fue muy sencillo… las pócimas de AntiCupido, son las mejores**

**-Pócimas AntiCupido?- dijo el niño con los ojos muy abiertos- eh… creo que mejor entraré a la boda**

**-Si, es lo mejor- dijo otra hada y las tres entraron a la fiesta**

**-Entonces, a encontrar a Cupido- dijo Timmy**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Cómo que no me puedes ayudar a recuperar la memoria de Wanda!?**

**-Es definitivo- dijo Cupido tomando un sorbo de su café**

**Miró al niño angustiado frente a él y soltó un suspiro.**

**-La única manera de que Wanda recuperara su memoria- dijo Cupido- es que Cosmo hiciera "algo" del pasado de Wanda, que marcara la vida de ambos… algo relevante, como un aniversario especial o algo así**

**-Ya veo- dijo Timmy- entonces mejor me daré prisa en encontrar a Cosmo**

**-Buena suerte Timmy Turner- dijo Cupido mientras el niño levantaba la varita y hacía "puf" **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cosmo miraba la fiesta dentro del salón, donde Juanissimo y Wanda estaban juntos esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia. En eso, Timmy apareció a su lado.**

**-Timmy!- exclamó el peliverde- encontraste algo?**

**-Si- dijo el niño- pero no hay mucho tiempo… tienes que recordar si hay algo que hiciera que Wanda se fijara en ti**

**-Ademas de mi torpeza? **

**-Cosmo, hablo en serio!- exclamó el niño- o si no, la perderás para siempre!**

**Cosmo frunció los ojos y miró hacia donde estaban el padrino español y Wanda… debía recordar… algo que hubiera hecho que Wanda se fijara en él; tal vez se concentraría mas si no hubiera un grupo de padrinos revoltosos, jugando al tiro al blanco…**

**Tiro al blanco?... eso era!.**

**-Tengo una idea!- exclamó Cosmo desapareciendo de al lado de Timmy, que puso expresión de what?.**

**Cosmo se apareció al lado de los jugadores de tiro al blanco y empujó a uno, quitandole el dardo.**

**-Disculpa, pero necesito esto- dijo y apuntó hacia donde estaba Wanda, poniendo expresión de concentración- lo siento muñeca- dijo- pero, tu ya tienes dueño**

**En eso, lanzó el dardo hacia donde se encontraba Wanda mientras Timmy se mordía las uñas con nervios… acaso Cosmo le atinaría?... acaso eso le ayudaría? **

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. El amor que lo supera todo

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"Acuérdate de mí"**

**Cap. 5**

**Cosmo apuntó lo mejor que podía… si es que podía apuntarle a algo… pero necesitaba hacerlo o si no, la perdería para siempre… levantó el brazo… y lanzó el dardo. Timmy se comía las uñas de los nervios pues de eso, dependería que el hada de pelo rosa regresara con ellos.**

**Pero Cosmo siempre será Cosmo y la mala suerte viene con él, así que, al momento de lanzar el dardo Wanda y Juanissimo se movieron hacia un lado y el dardo rebotó en todas partes, terminando en el trasero de Cosmo.**

**-Waaaaaaaaa!... Yupi, eso duele**

**-Cosmo, no hay tiempo!- exclamó Timmy**

**Los jugadores de tiro al blanco lo miraron sumamente molestos, en especial el sujeto del primer dardo, al cual había empujado y ahora chorreaba ponche por todas partes.**

**-Eh… disculpe- dijo Cosmo tomando otro dardo**

**Al poco rato, Juanissimo y Wanda estaban tomados de la mano, comenzando la ceremonia y toda la pared de un lado estaba llena de dardos fallidos; a un lado, Cosmo jadeaba por la concentración y el cansancio de lanzar tantos dardos.**

**-No puedo creer que vaya a perder a Wanda de este modo- se lamentó Timmy**

**Cosmo puso mirada triste y miro por donde Wanda se le escapaba irremediablemente… porqué tenía que ser tan estúpido?... no era algo que él hubiera querido, simplemente así era él y desgraciadamente, el mundo no tenía lugar para él, ni siquiera en el amor…**

**Juanissimo le había ganado.**

**-Y yo supongo que tu te darás por vencido así de fácil**

**Cupido flotaba al lado de ambos, tomando refinadamente su té. Cosmo soltó un suspiro deprimido mientras Timmy fruncía el ceño.**

**-Esto es tu culpa porque no nos quisiste ayudar!**

**-Disculpa?... yo te dije lo que debían de hacer- dijo Cupido sin inmutarse- yo no tengo la culpa de que Cosmo sea un idiota**

**-No soy un idiota- dijo resentido**

**-Si, si lo eres- dijo Cupido mientras su taza de té desaparecía- te dejas derrotar y ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo extra!- el dios del amor nego con la cabeza- nunca debí de haber permitido que tomaras aquella flecha…**

**-Flecha?- dijo Timmy frunciendo el cejo y cruzandose de brazos- qué flecha?**

**-Aquella flecha que el idiota me robó pensando que era un dardo para juegos- contestó simplemente- yo también estuve en la Magiacademia muchacho… y cómo olvidar ese día, tenía trabajo por delante y se me ocurrió pararme a ver unos jugadores de Tiro al Blanco… cuando este tonto se hizo hacia atrás y tomó una de mis flechas… claro que, como era de esperarse, si intenta darle a algo, le dará a lo contrario**

**-Entonces… Wanda solo se enamoró de Cosmo por tus flechas- dijo Timmy desiluasionado**

**Cupido lo vió durante algunos segundos antes de molestarse.**

**-Timmy Turner!... no has estado el tiempo suficiente en Mundo Mágico para recordar ciertos detalles?- esto hizo las comillas con los dedos- la magia no afecta a la magia, mis flechas no sirven con los padrinos mágicos a menos que estos así lo desearan en el fondo… mis flechas pueden cumplir los deseos del corazón, siempre y cuando el corazón así lo quiera**

**-Entonces… a Wanda ya le gustaba Cosmo?- dijo el niño ilusionado a lo que Cupido le sonrió**

**-Por fin vas entendiendo el asunto**

**-Pero Wanda ya va a dar el sí!- exclamó el niño**

**En el altar mágico, Wanda se detenía internamente. Porqué?... no lo sabía… pero deseaba con todo su corazón que algo sucediera, para evitar esa boda… y eso era algo que le molestaba. Porqué quería ella misma impedir la boda?... algo no estaba bien…**

**Miró a Juanissimo nuevamente y este solo le sonreía y por alguna razón, este gesto le desagradó. Qué sucedía?... tendría que aguardar a después del casamiento, porque ya era hora de que aceptase… lo quisiera internamente o no…**

**En donde Timmy, a Cupido se le apareció una bombilla arriba de la cabeza y sacó su carcaj. **

**-Cosmo!- le dijo entregándole una flecha- quieres jugar al Tiro al Blanco?**

**-Uhhhh, yo quiero, yo quiero- gritó emocionado mientras Cupido sonreía y preparaba la diana**

**-Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Timmy molesto- hay que impedir esta boda!**

**-Y es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Cupido dandole una flecha a Cosmo- vamos muchacho!... dale al centro!**

**Cosmo apuntó con la flecha al centro de la diana y tiró. Y como es Cosmo, la flecha rebotó en una esquina de esta, pegó en una pared y se dirigió directamente a…**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Wanda tenía la flecha de Cupido en el trasero, mientras Timmy gritaba de alegría y Cupido ponía una expresión de entera satisfacción.**

**-Bien hecho muchacho**

**-Quién hizo esto!?- gritó Wanda mientras Juanissimo se daba la vuelta y encaraba a los invitados**

**-Mi novia hizo una pregunta- dijo Juanissimo molesto- quién fue?**

**-Fui yo- dijo Cosmo saliendo de entre la multitud**

**Internamente, a Wanda le emocionó esto, era justamente lo que estaba esperando para evitar casarse con Juanissimo… pero… el idiota de la escuela?**

**-Qué hace él aquí?- dijo Sissy molesta y flotando con sus amigas- hay que hacer algo, hay que… AY!**

**Timmy había saltado detrás de ellas y las había capturado en su super peligrosa red de cazar mariposas. El y Cupido se chocaron las manos, sonriendo.**

**-Wanda- dijo Cosmo en una rodilla frente a ella- por favor, no te cases con él… tu ya eres mi esposa y además- ambos se miraron a los ojos- yo te amo y siempre te he amado…**

**-Cosmo- murmuró Wanda**

**Y entonces, un flashazo pasó por su cerebro. Estaba en una celebración en la Magiacademia, con todos los padrinos y platicando aburrida con Sissy y las demás, cuando algo se clavó en su trasero. Al mirar bien, se dio cuenta de que era una flecha.**

**-Disculpe mucho**

**Fue entonces cuando vió a Cosmo. No era la primera vez que lo veía, de hecho, ya lo había atrapado varias veces espiándola y eso le gustaba muchísimo… y la primer cita vino con eso… la ida al hospital… la montaña de flores… el primer beso…**

**Wanda se puso una mano en la frente, abrumada por la enorme cantidad de recuerdos que pasaban por su cabeza a gran velocidad… el ejercicio con Jorgen… a ella le había molestado que llamaran estúpido a Cosmo… una poción que le habían dado a beber… Sissy…**

**-Sissy!- exclamó Wanda furiosa mirando hacia donde estaba Timmy**

**-Ay…- se quejó Juanissimo y sacó un enorme celular morado- por favor cancele todo… y quiero mi devolución… como de que no hay devolución!?**

**Wanda y Cosmo se miraron directo a los ojos. Cosmo estaba asustado, MUY asustado y mas porque Wanda lo veía con expresión neutra. Pero unos segundos después, la pelirosada sonrió.**

**-Sufriste mucho, mi pichoncito?**

**-Wanda!- gritó emocionado Cosmo y abrazandola con fuerza- te acordaste de mí!**

**-La verdad, es muy difícil que me olvide de ti- dijo Wanda dandole un beso **

**-Pero… te olvidaste de Cosmo- dijo Timmy arrastrando con él la red llena de madrinas magicas- no lo recordabas!**

**-Cariño, tuvieron que usar demasiada poción de Cupido para que yo olvidara "a medias" a Cosmo- dijo Wanda aún abrazada a su marido- y aún con eso, yo sentía que algo no estaba bien… algo relacionado con Cosmo- cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de este, que solo sonrió- te amo Cosmo**

**-Y yo te amo a ti caramelito **

**-Es una lástima- dijo Cupido mirando alrededor- se va a desperdiciar toda la fiesta**

**-O tal vez no- dijo Cosmo y volteandose hacia Wanda, se puso en una rodilla- Wandita… hermosa… te volverías a casar conmigo?**

**Todos los invitados se quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Wanda, que no alcanzaba a articular palabra y solo lo miraba con la boca abierta. Al final, le brillaron los ojos muy feliz.**

**-Por supuesto que si, Cosmo**

**Todos los padrinos gritaron felices de ver que ellos dos se iban a casar otra vez y de que se amaran tan profundamente. Timmy saltaba de alegría, mientras Sissy sacaba la cabeza de la red.**

**-Esto no se quedará así!- gritó**

**-Por supuesto que no**

**Jorgen Von Strangle se apareció con un super estallido y levantando su mega varita mágica. Y luego, tomó la red de mariposas.**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-Ustedes causarrron muchos problemas aquí- dijo Jorgen- serán castigadas!- se escuchó otro grito y la red desapareció- yo por mi parte me quedaré a celebrar esta boda- dijo sonriendo y colocandose un gorrito de fiesta- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**-Al parece, al final todo salió bien- dijo Timmy sonriendo**

**-Cosmo, perdoname por haberte olvidado- dijo Wanda apenada- prometo no volver a hacerlo**

**-No te preocupes… mientras yo sepa que tu me amas, todo estará bien**

**Abrazo y lagrimitas.**

**-Pero… qué pasó con Sissy?- dijo Wanda abriendo los ojos de repente**

**-Eso no importa!- exclamó Timmy sonriendo- bailemos!**

**Todos los padrinos comenzaron a bailar al son de la música de fiesta, y en medio, Jorgen tumbando a medio mundo con su enorme varita y enormes musculos.**

**Y en otra habitación al lado de la fiesta.**

**-Sissy… ya me cansé de lavar tantos platos! **

**-Cálla y sigue fregando- dijo el hada molesta mientras Cupido les apuntaba con una super bazooka.**

**-A trabajar señoritas… tienen que pagar por lo que me robaron**

**-Awwwwwwwwww- suspiraron las hadas molestas mientras siguen fregando y Cupido le guiña un ojo al público con una enorme sonrisa.**

**FIN**

**…**


End file.
